Fort Ypso
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Vandor | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Ralakili; Tibbs Ospe | poi = | 1st = }} Fort Ypso is a fictional location featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It is part of the canon continuity and first appeared in the 2018 feature film Solo: A Star Wars Story. Description Fort Ypso is a village located on the planet Vandor in the Sloo Sector. It is a snow-peaked mountainous region with grey skies. Fort Ypso was developed by the Ypsobay Trading Company and includes a gambling den & droid combat arena known as The Lodge. History Commerce Guild scout Tibbs Ospe built The Lodge at Fort Ypso near a bridge that stretched across an immense canyon. The Lodge was a gambling den where alien visitors from all walks could engage in games of chance, notably Sabbac. An employee of The Lodge named Ralakili operated a droid-fighting arena. The First Galactic Empire maintained an outpost near Fort Ypso. In 10 BBY, Lando Calrissian landed on Vandor in his ship, the Millennium Falcon, but his ship was impounded by the Imperials. In order to procure enough credits to get it out, he engaged in hands of Sabbac at The Lodge. Lando's co-pilot, the droid L3-37 was greatly opposed to the practice of droid fighting and staged a protest. Ralakili tried to settle her down and even threatened to flip her switch. At around this same time, a crew of thieves under the leadership of Tobias Beckett attempted to rob the conveyex transport of its highly valuable coaxium hyperfuel. The job went sour, resulting in his colleagues Val and Rio Durant both losing their lives. Beckett and his other cohorts, Han Solo, and Chewbacca later went to The Lodge to find someone they could swindle a ship from so they could replace the lost coaxium on a dangerous mission to Kessel. They met Lando Calrissian and convinced he and L3 to fly them to Kessel, provided Beckett could assist Lando in getting the Falcon out of impound. A group of raiders known as the Cloud Riders, led by Enfys Nest, were also based out of Vandor. They were responsible for Beckett losing the coaxium and kept tabs on the crew's activities. They placed a tracking device on the Millennium Falcon and watched as it flew away from Fort Ypso. Residents of Fort Ypso * Tibbs Ospe * Ralakili Notes & Trivia See also Appearances |-|Films= * Solo: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Solo: A Star Wars Story 2 * Solo: A Star Wars Story 3 * Star Wars: Lando: Double or Nothing 5 |-|Novels= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew